The Contractor will develop advanced and sophisticated analytical models, tools and metrics to enhance the professional evaluation and decision making in life sciences management and administration. The intended result is a novel set of metrics that can be used by NGOs/disease foundations, advocacy groups, research funders, policy makers and by academic institutional bodies.